


Dalam Bayang-Bayang: Sebuah Operasi Klandestin

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: D-Agency in Nederlands Indie, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I know I will regret this later but YOLO, Original Character(s), Platonic Romance, alur maju-mundur
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Dalam konflik yang saling tumpang-tindih, mereka bergerak; tanpa suara maupun jejak. Kebohongan dan kebenaran mencair, membaur, dan menyamarkan dinding yang memisahkan mereka.Nah, kali ini, siapa pemain utamanya?/ RnR?





	1. Prolog

**Jepang**

**Oktober, 1940**

 

“Kau adalah _taring_  bagi tempat ini.”

 

Aura dalam ruangan itu kian mencekik dan dingin yang dibawa angin tak lagi terasa menghampiri kulit. Sebaliknya, justru panas yang terasa merambati tengkuk. Berdiri tegak di bawah tatapan sengit seorang pemimpin agensi mata-mata Jepang memang bukan hal yang mudah. Bahkan itu belum ditambah dengan tatapan menyelidik sekelompok kaum adam yang hadir di sana.

Kendati demikian, _ia_ tak semudah itu membiarkan gentar melahapnya. Sebersit pertanyaan menghampiri benaknya sejenak, mempertanyakan apakah pilihannya berada di tengah-tengah bayangan adalah hal yang benar. Namun, secepat pertanyaan itu lahir, secepat itu pula pertanyaan tersebut mengering. Alih-alih mengeraskan parasnya, ia justru mengulas senyum serupa anak domba tak berdosa.

“ _Hai’_ , Letnan—“ ucapannya berhenti di tengah jalan, tersentak karena teringat sesuatu. Senyumnya kembali hadir tiga detik kemudian, terlukis di bibir selurus ia membenarkan ucapannya, “—maksudku, Yuuki- _san_.”

.

.

.

**Dalam Bayang-Bayang: Sebuah Operasi Klandestin**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning: _OOC_ , _typo(s)_ , _original characters_ , alur maju-mundur, kurangnya bahan riset di sana-sini, serta kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Sekadar catatan, kalau di spasi tiga kali dengan tanda tiga titik, itu artinya pindah tempat sama waktu. Kalau di spasi dua kali dengan dua titik, masih satu tempat plus sama waktunya.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

[ _“D-Kikan hanya menerima didikan laki-laki.”_ ]

.

.

.

**Hindia Belanda**

**Januari, 1941**

 

Menjelang tengah malam, suasana di distrik merah kota pelabuhan timur Jawa semakin ramai. Lokasinya terang berderang, denting gelas ikut meramaikan obrolan serta cekikikan beberapa tamu, dan sisanya memilih untuk bertaruh pada keberuntungan di meja judi. Sebagai destinasi kawasan pelesir, distrik merah kota Surabaya tak pernah mengecewakan.

Di antara gegap gempita kawasan itu, salah satu tempatnya dikelola seorang Jepang yang sebulan lalu tiba di kota tersebut. Pria itu ramah, masih cukup muda (27 tahun tidak akan terbilang tua jika disandingkan dengan wajah tampannya), dan pembawaannya terlampau menghanyutkan. Juga entah karena senyumnya penuh kharisma atau tawanya yang ramah mampu meluluhkan hati wanita, rumah pelesir yang dikelolanya tak pernah sepi. Siapapun tergiur untuk datang minum-minum, menghabiskan malam dengan gadis cantik, hingga berjudi meski harus berutang sekalipun.

“Mabuk lagi?”

“ _A- ah_... i- iya, Utsumi- _san_.”

Amari—lebih dikenal dengan Osamu Utsumi selaku pengelola tempat itu—menghela napas mafhum mendengar penuturan tersebut. Matanya memandang prihatin lelaki yang kini tengah bersandar tak sadarkan diri di bahu salah satu perempuan yang bekerja untuknya. Seingatnya, pria itu memang sedang butuh pekerjaan—tapi bukan berarti dia bisa mabuk gratis. Sebulan lebih menjalani perannya ia sudah cukup sering mendapati tamu model dengan serupa.

“Nanti akan kucatat utangnya. Kau pergilah, layani tamu lain,” ujar Amari sembari merapikan jas putihnya.

Perempuan tersebut mengangguk paham, kemudian perlahan bangkit dan meninggalkan pria mabuk itu. Baru saja ia bernapas lega dan hendak melihat tempat lain, tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seorang gadis. Meski begitu, sang pria lebih sigap dan mampu menyeimbangkan diri. Lain halnya dengan penabraknya, gadis itu malah oleng dan nyaris terjembab jika saja sang pria tak segera menahannya.

“Kau tak apa?” tanya sang pria cemas.

Gadis itu meringis sesaat, kemudian terkesiap kala menemukan siapa yang menahannya. Amari memberinya seulas senyum simpul, kemudian merepetisi pertanyaannya, “kau baik-baik saja?”

Dara itu merasakan wajahnya memanas karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat. Buru-buru ia menundukkan pandangannya dan mengangguk samar. “M- maafkan saya, _Danna-sama_ ,” cicitnya lirih. Dengan gugup, ia melepaskan diri dan kembali meneruskan jalannya dengan terburu. Amari membiarkan, tetapi ekor matanya tetap mengikuti sang dara. Begitu punggung gadis itu lenyap, barulah ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

“Siapa gadis itu?” bisik salah satu perempuan muda pada kenalannya yang juga seorang gadis penghibur.

“ _Aah_ ... dia Miyu, gadis favoritnya Utsumi- _san_ di sini,” jeda oleh suara desahan iri, “Saking sayangnya gadis itu tak pernah disuruh mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang berat. Bikin iri saja.”

“Heee? Kau iri karena kerjanya yang ringan atau karena dia dekat dengan Utsumi- _san_?”

Desah kesal meluncur dari bibir sang perempuan. “Kau ini. Tentu saja dua-duanya!” tandasnya dongkol.

.

.

Kaminaga meregangkan tubuhnya usai menerobos kerumunan orang berjubel dalam sebuah kantor. Beberapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga di lantai dasarnya mulai bergerak dan mengusir orang-orang tersebut galak. Sementara itu dari dalam gedung yang sama, delegasi dari Jepang berjalan menjauh bersama dengan perwakilan pembicara pemerintah Hindia. Menyisakan punggung tegap yang semakin lama kian terlihat samar.

“Yo! Izawa- _kun_!” Sebuah tepukan keras singgah di punggung Kaminaga, membuat empunya sontak meringis dan menoleh. Seorang pria berambut kelam terlihat memamerkan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa, menyadarkan Kaminaga bahwa ia tak sendiri kala meliput berita. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, pria itu merangkul bahu Kaminaga akrab dan melempar pertanyaan retorik, “Bagaimana beritanya?”

Alih-alih merenggut, Kaminaga balas memamerkan cengiran meski setelahnya ia langsung menurunkan tangan senior tempatnya bekerja. “Kau dengar juga kan tadi? Delegasi kedua Jepang akan kembali membicarakan masalah pengeksporan minyak dengan perwakilan dari pemerintah Hindia Belanda.”

“Aku juga tahu itu. Maksudku, pendapatmu tentang itu, hm?” Pria jangkung itu melempar senyum miring, matanya berkilat antusias.

Sayangnya, Kaminaga melunturkan binar harapannya dengan mengendikkan bahu singkat dan melanjutkan dengan berucap jenaka, “lebih baik memikirkan dengan siapa aku akan menghabiskan akhir pekan nanti daripada memusingkan hal begini, kan?”

.

.

“Ini mengejutkan. Apa ini kali pertama Anda datang?” tanya seorang pria muda sembari berjalan beriringan bersama seorang pria lain yang memakai pakaian formal hitam dan topi yang cukup tinggi. Sebelumnya mereka tanpa sengaja saling bertubrukan di jalanan kota Semarang yang cukup ramai, beruntung keduanya saling mengerti dan memilih berkenalan.

Pria itu mengulas senyum ramah, sebelum menjawab, “begitulah. Ini kali pertama saya kemari. Sebelumnya saya sudah ke Singapura untuk menggelar beberapa pertunjukan,” katanya ramah. Pria di sebelahnya tampak mengangguk beberapa kali, rautnya terlihat tertarik. Detik setelahnya, sang pendatang teringat sesuatu dan merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas, lalu berujar, “sebenarnya, saya sedang mencari penginapan ini. Saya sendiri harus bersiap-siap sebelum pertunjukan saya lusa. Apa Anda tahu tempat ini?”

“Ah?” Pria muda itu (si kawan baru) lebih dulu mengambil kertas itu, kemudian menelitinya. “Oh! Saya tahu tempatnya. Akan saya tunjukkan arahnya, Tuan ....”

Pria itu mempertahankan senyumnya, menangkap nada ragu lantaran sang pria belum mengetahui namanya. “Seto. Nama saya Seto Reiji,” ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sembari mengangkat mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

“Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya!”

Jitsui (lebih dikenal dengan Morishima Kunio) membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada para rekannya, senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya.

“Terima kasih juga untuk kerja kerasnya, Morishima,” ucap salah satu rekan kerjanya.

Jitsui mengangguk, senyum bertahan di bibirnya. Pria muda itu melangkah pergi dari ruang siaran dan menyapa beberapa orang yang masih tinggal. Siarannya hari ini tak begitu sulit, hanya beberapa berita yang mudah diucapkan. Kembali, hari ini terlewati tanpa beban yang berarti.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga kala Jitsui keluar dari stasiun pusat kota Bandung, tetapi ia lebih dari tahu bahwa di tempatnya tinggal masih nihil kehidupan. Kendati demikian, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju kediamannya sejak sebulan lalu sembari merapatkan jaketnya demi menghalau dingin. Begitu tiba di kediamannya, ia segera menyiapkan makan malam seolah tak mengenal lelah.

Begitu petang berganti malam dan sang surya digantikan rembulan, barulah terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Jitsui mengulas senyum tipis diam-diam, kemudian menuang teh yang baru diseduhnya ke dalam gelas dan meletakkannya ke meja makan. Derit pintu dibuka dari luar (memang sengaja tidak dikunci) pun terdengar, sejurus suara sepatu yang diseret ke dalam semakin jelas di telinga.

“ _Tadaima!_ ”

Sekalipun tahu siapa, Jitsui tetap mengintip dari dinding, kemudian memamerkan senyum selayaknya seorang Morishima. “ _Okaeri,_ Ryousuke- _kun_.”

.

.

.

**Jepang**

**Oktober, 1939**

 

Kala _orang itu_ tiba di gedung Pusat Kebudayaan Asia Timur Raya, suhu di luar masih mampu membuat tubuh orang menggigil dan daun banyak yang gugur dari ranting. Wajah _nya_ sedingin musim yang tengah merangkak menuju titik beku, sedang matanya tampak awas mengawasi. Yuuki mengabaikan tatap heran beberapa didikannya yang telah lebih dulu pulang (serta yang belum mendapat misi), kemudian memperkenalkan _nya_ sebagai anggota baru.

“Namanya [...].”

Dan nama—palsu—nya nyaris serupa dengan mata-mata yang kini sedang bertandang ke Jerman sekalipun kanjinya berbeda. Bukan hanya nama, fisik mereka juga nyaris persis (minus di beberapa bagian seperti warna rambut dan mata, jenis kelamin, dan sifat).

“Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kita merekrutnya.”

Dia tengah disiapkan sebagai senjata. _Taring_ ; yang akan mencabik bahaya dan mengoyak ancaman yang mendekat. Dia senjata pamungkas yang akan digunakan kala terdesak.

 

 

_(Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menyembunyikan sudut bibirnya yang mengukir seringai berbahaya, tersenyum menanggapi tantangan yang takdir bawa padanya.)_

.

.

.

( _to be continued_ )

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : ello ello ellooo, jumpa lagi dengan saia ehehehe :”)) jadi, sebenernya ini projek saya yang udah lamaaaaaaaaaaa banget tapibarudirealisasikansetelahduatahunmengambang /diulek. Special thanks buat Alice_Klein, veritasofia, Tomatophage, dan Alferus yang selalu dengerin ocehan tidak berfaedah diri ini dan nanya-nanya yang tidak jelas :”(( /kamu/ juga teman-teman di linimasa Twitter yang ikut terseret dalam drama tidakjelasujungnya, terima kasih dan maaf untuk sesampahan daku yang lalu-lalu heuheu :”)) /tampar.
> 
> Dan, yea, akhirnya saya cukup berani untuk nge-YOLO dengan nge-publish fanfic ini (yang sebenarnya ikut didukung proyek penelitian saya—yang agak bobrok—mengenai spionase mata-mata jepang di hindia belanda 1940-1942), hufff. Kalau ide sih, sebenernya udah lama terngiang sejak melihat Odagiri keluar agensi /ngeeeng/ tapi buat bikin yang begini saya lebih nyaman kalo bener-bener ada sumber pendukung aka riset. Jadi, yea, pas setahun lalu (tepatnya, semester tiga) disuruh dosen bikin penelitian. Saya ngajuin penelitian tentang spionase tadi, disetujuin, jadilah sambil penelitian ikut menimbun bahan riset untuk fanfiksi /ngeeeng. Sudah dua tahun akhirnya terealisasikan juga emang dasar saya prokras /taboq. Saya tahu tulisan ini masih sangat kurang riset jadi mohon maaf sekali apabila amatsangattidakmatang /sembah. Dan karena saya begok ngarang nama, jadi buat anggota D-Kikan pake nama samaran mereka aja di anime EHEHE /plak.
> 
> Satu yang perlu saya tekankan, alur dalam cerita ini fiksi. Ya, saya ngaku ini ada adopsi beberapa kejadian yang terjadi beneran di sejarah, tapi mengenai spionase D-Kikan yang saya tulis dalam fanfic ini murni merupakan fiksi, alurnya fiksi. Kalau saya bilang sih, fanfic ini kayak di antara fiksi dan nonfiksi karena ada campuran antara keduanya. DAN AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA MEMASUKKAN OC SAYA TERCINTA DALAM FANFIC SERIUS BEGINI HHHHHH KEMARILAH ANAKKU TERCINTA-- /diam/ profil lengkap OC saia nanti ya kan masih (sok) disembunyiin gini ehehe etapi kalo penasaran mukanya monggo cek saja foto profil AO3 saia, mirip pas dia lagi nyamar 8))) /DASAR.
> 
> Btw, ada yang ingin saya tekankan selama baca fanfic ini. Pertama, saya ingin yang membaca fanfic ini tidak membayangkan di mana Indonesia pada masa itu atau Hindia Belanda (saya lebih suka menyebutnya dengan Hindia Belanda karena masih diperintah pemerintah kolonial Belanda) sebagai tempat yang terasing dari putaran dunia. Hindia Belanda pada masa itu maju, ngikutin arus dan dapet pengaruh dari perubahan yang terjadi di dunia, nggak terpencil. Nggak melulu pasti pakai bahasa Melayu atau bahasa daerah (kendati dua bahasa itu memang digunakan di masyarakat umum), dan nggak melulu pasti pakai pakaian adat. Awal abad dua puluh, Hindia Belanda sudah melahirkan kaum terpelajar yang bisa nulis dan ngomong bahasa asing (biasanya bahasa Belanda). Inggris juga ada yang bisa, tapi saya belum baca banyak mengenai penggunaan bahasa Inggris pada awal abad dua puluh di kalangan terpelajar, jadi maafkan /yha. Kedua, jangan bayangkan orang-orang semuanya bakal make pakaian adat. Fashion tumbuh dan sekalipun masyarakat ke bawah nggak bisa ngikutin, jangan bayangkan mereka pakai pakaian adat, mari hilangkan presepsi kalo semua orang jaman dulu = pake pakaian adat. Pernah lihat foto-foto kaum terpelajar dengan pakaian formal? Nah, itulah yang banyak dipake. Ada juga yang make atasannya jas formal, bawahnya kain batik gitu, dan itu bukan fenomena yang mengherankan karena cerminan pakaian seperti itu muncul sebagai bentuk ‘modernisasi’ (barat menjadi kiblat dari modernisasi) tetapi tidak meninggalkan budaya lokal. Masyarakat ke bawah nggak mungkin ngikutin yang begitu jadi mereka cuma pake baju seadanya, tapi tetep, bukan pakaian adat. Nggak cuma orang Belanda atau orang-orang asing yang tinggal di Hindia Belanda yang penampilannya aduhai-aduhai ;)) /halah.
> 
> Hal lain yang ingin saya tulis adalah spionase mata-mata Jepang itu sendiri. Sumber-sumber Belanda memang menyebut dengan berani bahwa mereka sudah ada sejak lama, tapi, apakah memang begitu? Nanti saya jelasin di chapter-chapter depan, biar asyique ;)) /YEHDASAR. Buat yang mau daftar bacaan saya, tbh ada mayan banyak heuheu, tapi ini udah nggak muat jadi di chapter depan aja, ya :"(( atau komentar aja, nanti saya kasih ehehe :"))) /kamu.
> 
> Sepertinya ini aja dulu EHEHE /kamu/ maafkan saya banyak bacodnya heuheu :”(( /NYADAR/ Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini! Makasih, makasih banget ehehe :”)))) btw ini saya publish-nya nge-YOLO jadi ... saya yakin saya bakal nyesel di kemudian hari HAHAHA /NGEENG. Tapi, tak apalah, saya selalu menyesal dengan yang saya perbuat WKWK. Jika kalian punya kritik atau saran atau rekomen buku atau fangirlingan boleh (((BANGET))) ditulis di komentar, saia selalu menunggu~ /kirim seribu lope-lope/ Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	2. Chapter 1

**Jepang**

**Desember, 1939**

 

“Apa tidak apa membiarkannya melakukan pelatihan ini?” tanya Kaminaga sembari mengerling ke arah laut.

Yuuki tak menjawabnya. Matanya yang dingin geming, menatap lurus didikan barunya yang berenang menuju pantai. Sakuma di sebelahnya tak berkomentar, tetapi diam-diam mengiba tanpa suara. Didikan baru D- _Kikan_ ;  _Taring_ , memang bukan sembarang orang. Namun, Sakuma tak bisa mengenyahkan fakta yang membedakan seluruh didikan sang Letnan Kolonel dengan  _Taring_ , yang membuatnya mampu bersimpati.

“Bukannya dia bisa mati?” tanya Kaminaga lagi, entah memeroleh jawab atau berusaha mengonfirmasi bahwa dugaannya bisa menjadi nyata.

Yuuki lagi-lagi tak segera menjawabnya. Pria tua itu lebih dulu mengembuskan napas tipis ke udara sebelum memvonis mutlak, “tidak ada pengistimewaan apapun baginya.”

Ketiganya kembali berkawan dengan senyap.  _Taring_  telah berhasil mencapai bibir pantai, (beruntung) dengan selamat.  _Ia_  membenarkan rambutnya, kemudian memeras kemejanya yang basah. Sakuma mengalihkan fokus bola matanya, Yuuki memandangi _nya_  dingin, sedang Kaminaga bersiul jahil kala matanya sempat menangkap sekilas potongan perut si  _Taring_. Sadar dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya,  _Taring_  menengadah, menatap ketiga pria tersebut dan menyeringai terang-terangan.

 

“Kenapa? Seperti tak pernah mengintip tubuh perempuan saja.  _Pfft_.”

.

.

.

**Dalam Bayang-Bayang: Sebuah Operasi Klandestin**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfik ini (kecuali kepuasan batin)**

**Warning: _OOC_ ,  _typo(s)_ ,  _original characters_ , alur maju-mundur, serta kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

**Hindia Belanda**

**Pertengahan Januari, 1941**

 

Di antara kumpulan lalu lalang orang, seorang pemuda berkaus lengan pendek berjalan kikuk dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Matanya enggan berbagi tatap dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, seolah tengah menyembunyikan eksistensi diri. Semakin mendekati salah satu rumah pelesir yang ia tuju, kepalanya tertoleh ke sana-sini gelisah. Begitu ia tiba, tempat itu masih segaduh biasanya. Namun, ketegangannya justru kian meningkat.

“Permisi,” satu sapa singkat beserta tepukan yang mendarat di bahu mengejutkan pemuda itu hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia sontak menolehkan, sisa guratan ketegangan masih tersisa di wajahnya kala bertatap muka dengan seorang pria berpakaian formal serba putih. Sebagai pelengkap, pria itu juga mengenakan topi berwarna senada pakaiannya dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna kelabu. Dilihat sekilas pun, siapapun tahu ia bukan sembarang orang.

Pemuda itu kembali menemukan suaranya usai membasahi kerongkongannya. “... y- ya?”

“Ah, maaf,” pria tadi menurunkan tangannya dari bahu sang pemuda, senyum ramahnya terulas terbit setelahnya. “Orang Jepang? Kurasa kau baru pertama kali berkunjung. Apa aku salah?”

Sekalipun atmosfer canggung itu sudah dipecah sang pria, pemuda itu tetap terlihat gugup. Matanya berusaha terus memandangi sepatunya, meminimalkan berbagi tatapan mata. “... ya ... begitulah. Darimana Anda—”

“Semua orang yang baru pertama kali pelesir menunjukkan gelagat yang sama," sahutnya cukup ramah. Tangannya terulur setelahnya, diikuti perkenalan singkat, "Osamu Utsumi, baru-baru ini dipercaya mengelola tempat ini.”

“... Nakamura Takashi,” pemuda itu menjawab agak ragu sembari menjabat tangan sang pria. “... maaf lancang, tapi, baru-baru ini?”

“ _Aah_ ,” pria itu menarik kembali tangannya dan mengantonginya ke dalam saku celana. “Pemilik tempat ini salah satu kenalanku. Bulan kemarin dia kembali ke Manchuria karena alasan keluarga. Aku diminta mengurusi tempat ini selama ia pulang,” ceritanya.

Pemuda itu membeku sejenak, kemudian mengangguk beberapa kali. Pantas saja pemilik sebelumnya tak ada di tempat. Ia terlihat kebingungan mencari topik baru dan mengurungkan niat kala Osamu (Amari) tanpa diduga menawarkan, “bagaimana kalau minum dulu? Anggap saja sebagai perkenalan.”

Nakamura tak sempat menolaknya karena sang pengelola rumah pelesir lebih gesit memintanya duduk dan memanggil salah satu pekerjanya. Pemuda itu menurut saja, duduk dan menunggu sembari tetap meminimalisir bertatapan langsung dengan Osamu. Ternyata tak begitu lama hingga salah satu pekerja sang pengelola datang.

Namun, entah bagaimana pemuda itu sedikit tergelitik. Ketika pekerja itu menuangkannya minum, kepalanya ditolehkan dan ia tertegun. Yang menuangkannya minum seorang perempuan Asia (ia yakin gadis itu juga dari Jepang, sama sepertinya). Tubuhnya yang termasuk kurus berbalut  _kimono_   **(1)**  merah marun. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap, disanggul sederhana tanpa dihiasi apapun selain tusuk sanggul. Wajahnya dibiarkan tanpa riasan, begitu pula bibirnya dibiarkan polos tanpa gincu. Namun, kedua hal tersebut tak langsung menjadi kekurangan bagi sang dara.

Sadar dipandangi, gadis itu menoleh usai menuangkan minuman yang diminta Osamu. Kepalanya miring beberapa derajat, matanya yang senada dirgantara malam berpendar lugu.

“Ada yang salah, Tuan?” tanya gadis itu dalam bahasa ibunya.

Pemuda itu terkesiap, kemudian menoleh ke arah lain. “Tidak ... tidak. Maafkan saya,” katanya kikuk.

Gadis itu, Suzuki Miyu, masih mempertahankan posisinya. Matanya memancarkan tanya, pertanda kebingungannya belum terjawab. Bibirnya yang polos bergerak, hendak melontarkan tanya, tetapi lebih dulu disela Osamu.

“Lebih baik kau ke belakang, Miyu,” ujar pria berpakaian formal serba putih itu tenang selurus ia meraih gelasnya. “Dan jangan mengindahkan tamu yang menggodamu,” tambahnya lagi.

Gadis itu sesaat terlihat merona, kemudian mengangguk patuh. Ia sempat membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum benar-benar pergi. Pemuda tadi membiarkan, tetapi ekor matanya terus mengikuti punggung sang perempuan.

“Cantik?”

Nakamura hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian buru-buru menunduk. “Saya tidak bermaksud—“

“Jangan sungkan begitu. Jawab saja,” sela sang pria sembari menyisipkan tawa bersahabat di akhir kalimatnya.

Pemuda itu perlu waktu lebih lama sebelum menjawabnya dengan anggukan. “Ya.”

“Beruntung bukan?” tanya pria berjas formal itu retorik. Terdapat secuil kesombongan dalam suaranya. “Kutemukan tak sengaja. Takdir memang lucu.”

Gurat ketegangan kembali muncul di raut Nakamura, tatapannya memicing entah mengapa. “Oh ... sayang sekali,” responsnya dingin, menambah daftar keanehan yang timbul.

Osamu tergelak, tampak tak begitu mengacuhkan perubahan nada pemuda di depannya. “Tertarik?”

Garis-garis urat kian terlihat jelas di wajah sang pemuda. “Saya ... lebih baik saya pulang dulu,” katanya. Ia langsung bangkit, melupakan gelasnya yang belum tersentuh. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak pada pria di depannya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Osamu (Amari) mengikuti punggung pemuda itu sesaat sebelum bangkit membawa dua gelas itu ke belakang. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan salah satu perempuan penghibur di tempat tersebut, tetapi dibiarkan begitu saja. Lagi pula, gadis itu juga terlihat sedang terburu. Begitu sampai di dapur belakang yang sepi, ia meletakkan dua gelas itu di atas kabinet dapur dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah celetuk ringan dengan nada feminin mengudara.

 

“Hebat sekali. Berkata seolah aku adalah ‘barangmu’ di depan orang-orang. Untung saja tinjuku tak langsung melayang.”

 

Amari geming di tempatnya berdiri selama beberapa detik, kemudian menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis dengan  _kimono_  merah marun dengan rambut disanggul sederhana tertangkap matanya. Dia gadis yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya menuangkannya minum. Bedanya, kini bibir polosnya membentuk seringai miring, sementara matanya berpendar sengit.

“Berhati-hatilah selama masih dalam penyamaranmu,” celetuk Amari tenang.

“Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya, Osamu Utsumi- _san_ ,” kekeh gadis itu, berkebalikan dengan sikapnya yang biasanya pemalu dan kikuk. “Tapi, aku yakin yang ada di dapur ini cuma kau dan aku. Jadi, jangan khawatir.”

“Bukan tentang itu, tapi soal tinjunya.”

Dara itu termangu sejenak, lalu mengalikan pandangnya ke arah lain sembari meloloskan kekeh geli yang terlampau lirih. “Harusnya aku bisa menebaknya,” cetusnya.

“Terima kasih,” Amari mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari mengangkat topi. “Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau mengubah sikapmu menjadi Suzuki Miyu dan kembali bekerja, eh—“

 

“— _Taring_ , oh, atau ...  _Miyō_ , kah?”

 

Suzuki Miyu (Miyō—nama palsu yang ia dapat dari pendiri agensi tempatnya bernaung) kian melebarkan seringai usai julukannya dilafalkan, tetapi hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik ke depan dan luntur menjadi senyum tipis. “Aku paham, aku paham, Osamu Utsumi- _san_ —oh, maaf. Harusnya, ‘ _Danna-sama_ ’, eh?”

Ganti Amari yang menahan tawa gelinya. “Sana pergi,” suruhnya.

Miyō memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu terkesiap seolah ia baru pertama kali menemukan Amari di sana. “M- maafkan saya,  _Danna-sama_. Saya permisi,” katanya dengan raut yang selalu ditampilkan selama ia menjadi Suzuki Miyu. Dara itu melewati Amari dengan kepala tertunduk, kemudian pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

.

“Pergi dari Batavia!?” pekik seorang pria berkacamata bundar tepat di depan seorang juniornya. “Kaumau liburan sendirian!?” tudingnya langsung.

“Kerja  _kok_! Aku disuruh meliput ke Medan dan Palembang!” bela Izawa Kazuo (Kaminaga) meski ia tak bisa menyingkirkan cengiran kegembiraan. Tiket yang dipesankan kantornya buru-buru dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana. Ditelitinya lagi barang bawaannya, kemudian menutup kopernya usai yakin tak ada yang tertinggal. “Sip! Mohon bantuannya ya,  _Senpai_! Jangan lupa beritahu kalau ada berita panas di sini dan di kantor!” kekehnya.

“Bah! Kalau itu sih tak akan pernah habis sekalipun di sudut kota Batavia sekalipun,” cetus pria berkacamata itu.

Izawa masih memamerkan cengirannya, kemudian membawa kopernya dengan sebelah tangan dan menyeletuk tanpa melirik sang rekan. “Bagaimana kabar perundingan delegasi kedua Jepang?”

Seniornya hanya mengendikkan bahu (tertangkap melalui sudut mata Kaminaga), tetapi jawaban yang setelahnya keluar dari mulutnya disuarakan dengan mantap, menambah keyakinan yang dipegang sang mata-mata.

“Alot.”

.

.

Seto Reiji (Tazaki) menghela napas panjang begitu ia berhasil duduk dalam kereta menuju bagian barat Jawa. Pertunjukannya di Semarang tergolong lumayan, meski tak semua kursi penuh diduduki orang. Pria itu bisa memakluminya.

Harga tiket pertunjukannya masih tergolong mahal di kalangan rakyat biasa. Selain itu, tempat duduk mereka juga dikelompokkan sendiri-sendiri; Eropa, Tionghoa, hingga pribumi. Belum ditambah catatan bahwa penduduk lokal mendapat barisan tempat duduk yang tak strategis—ia sempat dengar letaknya di paling belakang. Beruntung, misinya tak terganggu karena itu.

Tazaki berusaha mengabaikan pemikiran itu lebih jauh karena ular besi yang ditumpanginya mendadak meniupkan peluit yang bunyinya melengking. Kursi yang didudukinya bergetar, diikuti bunyi roda besi yang menggilas rel. Bangunan stasiun berganti menjadi pemandangan alam, kebanyakan berupa sawah-sawah yang hijau disertai langit yang cerah.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir sang pria, menyadari bahwa perjalanannya masih panjang.

.

.

“Bagaimana di stasiun radio?” Shimano Ryousuke (Hatano) menyeletuk tanya, kemudian melempar kerling pada Morishima Kunio (Jitsui) yang tengah menyesap teh. Sudah setengah bulan mereka berada di Bandung, tetapi belum muncul kejadian menarik. Pekerjaannya di  _department store_  juga sama membosankannya, membuatnya kemalasannya meningkat.

Jitsui lebih dulu menurunkan gelasnya, kemudian menjawab. “Biasa saja. Aku sudah tahu jadwal program siaran mereka per hari. Tetapi, untuk isi dan karakteristik suara, kurasa masih perlu pengamatan lebih.”

“Haaah.” Hatano melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Kursinya dimainkan, digoyangkan maju-mundur. “Kenapa kita harus jadi dua bersaudara beda ibu?”

“Hatano- _san_  keberatan dengan itu?” tanya Jitsui.

“Cuma merasa kalau seharusnya identitas ‘Shimano Ryousuke’ tak perlu dipakai lagi.”

“Khas Hatano- _san_  sekali.”

“Kau menyindir?”

“Bukannya itu lebih mirip pujian?”

Hatano tak menanggapi lebih jauh karena malas menghinggapinya. Pemuda itu kembali duduk dan menghabiskan makan malamnya, membiarkan suara kunyahan menggantikan perdebatan mereka. Jitsui pun sama, memilih menyingkirkan konversasi mereka sebelumnya seolah mereka sejak tadi hanya diam dan menikmati makan.

“Oh, Hatano- _san_ ,” Jitsui memanggil tiba-tiba, teringat sesuatu.

“Apa?”

“Sudah punya rencana untuk pabrik?”

“Masih kupikirkan. Paling sisanya bakal diselesaikan sama  _orang itu_.”

.

.

.

**Jepang**

**Pertengahan Oktober, 1939**

 

“Mana yang lebih baik; menjadi singa atau rubah?”

Miyō mengerjap sejenak kala pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Jitsui di tengah pelajarannya. “Kukira kita sedang belajar bahasa Italia. Kenapa jadi membahas  _The Prince_?”

“Anggap saja intermeso,” ujar Jitsui dengan senyum tipis terkembang di bibir. “Jawabanmu?”

Miyō terdiam, berpikir barangkali Jitsui kebetulan teringat Niccolo Machiavelli yang besar di Florence sebelum memikirkan jawabannya. “ _Seorang raja—seorang pemimpin—harus menjadi rubah dan singa; sebab singa tak dapat membela diri terhadap perangkap dan rubah tak bisa membela diri terhadap serigala._ ”  **(2)**

Jeda tarikan napas dan pria muda itu menyambung kembali kalimatnya. “ _Karena itu orang harus bersikap seperti rubah untuk mengetahui adanya perangkap dan seperti singa untuk menakuti serigala._ ”  **(3)**

“Heee ...” Miyō memangku pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong, lalu menatap Jitsui setengah tak minat. “Tumben. Kenapa Jitsui- _san_  mendadak mengungkit hal begini?” tanya gadis itu setengah curiga.

Tak segera dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan. Diam-diam, Jitsui meneliti dara di depannya, bertaruh pasti dahi sang gadis yang tertutup poni tengah mengerut—sayang gadis itu tak sedang menata poninya hingga mirip  _orang itu_. Namun, hal yang tak bisa lepas dari pandangan Jitsui adalah mata gadis itu. Sepasang netra jelaga itu tengah menudingnya, seolah menuduh sang pria bahwa perkataan itu adalah bagian dari teka-teki.

“Cuma memberimu motivasi kecil,” sahut pria itu tenang, setelah cukup lama membiarkan senyap mengawang. “Tapi, kurasa kau tak akan peduli. Toh, tujuanmu ada di sini adalah motivasi terbesarmu, kan?”

“ _Hmm_  ...” Miyō mengelus dagunya, kemudian memejamkan matanya sehingga ia tampak berpikir keras—meski entah itu sungguhan atau hanya akting belaka. “Jadi, maksudnya, kalau tidak bisa jadi singa, aku masih bisa jadi rubah, eh? Karena meski mata-mata harus mampu menaklukkan lawan, yang terpenting adalah mengelabuinya dulu, kah?” pancing gadis itu agar pengajarnya menerangkan lebih jauh.

Alih-alih mengambil umpan yang dilemparkan sang gadis, Jitsui justru berdeham, kemudian menyeletuk. “Simpulkan sendiri. Kurasa kau juga paham. Sekarang lanjutkan pelatihan bahasamu, Miyō.” Itu berarti, mereka diharuskan untuk melupakan percakapan sebelumnya.

Sayang, raut wajah Miyō malah berubah datar. Ketertarikannya menurun dan matanya ganti memicing, tak puas karena pria itu tak mengambil umpannya. Jitsui perlu mengetuk meja dengan ujung pensil, lalu mengembangkan senyum iblisnya untuk melayangkan peringatan.

“Mana suaranya,  _hm_?”

“Hiii!  _Ha- hai’!_ ” Gadis itu sontak membuat gestur menghormat ala tentara, menyadari bahaya akan menghampiri jika ia tak menurut. Tangannya kembali menggerakkan pena di atas bukunya hingga teringat sesuatu. “Oh! Bukannya Jitsui- _san_  harusnya ada di tempatnya Morishima?”

“ _Aah_ ,” pria berambut jelaga itu kembali mengulas senyum miring. “Aku sempat bilang akan pulang terlambat tadi.”

“Heee ...  _naruhodo_  ....”

“Keberatan?”

Sang gadis sontak menggeleng. “Lebih asyik belajar dengan Jitsui- _san_ , sih. Aku juga belum bertemu anggota yang lain—selain Amari- _san_  dan Tazaki- _san_.”

“Hmm, manis juga mulutmu.” Ada senyum miring yang terulas di bibir Jitsui, tipis tetapi mampu menguarkan aura yang pekat. “Aku bukan pengajar yang baik hati yang bisa kausanjung seperti itu.”

“ _Eehh_? Tapi, yang lain juga bukan pengajar yang baik hati. Bagaimana  _dong_?”

Jitsui tanpa sadar mempertahankan seringainya, puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan sang dara. “Boleh juga responsmu.”

“Kan Jitsui- _san_  yang mengajari,  _pfft_!”

.

.

“Untuk apa Yuuki- _san_  merekrut seorang perempuan?”

Amari menggulirkan bola matanya, melirik Sakuma yang berdiri di balik pintu kelas yang digunakan Jitsui dan  _Taring_  untuk pelatihan. Wajah tentara itu mengeras, sedang matanya memicing tajam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

“Apa Sakuma- _san_  merasa kalau Miyō tak pantas untuk pekerjaan ini?” celetuk Amari mencoba netral.

“Bukan begitu,” pria berambut arang di sebelahnya mengelak, dan sebuah helaan napas keluar begitu saja. “Hanya saja ... seorang perempuan dikirim untuk pekerjaan ini ....”

Amari tertawa seadanya, entah murni karena geli atau tengah menertawakan si tentara. “Itu sih sama saja kau tak yakin dia bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini.”

“Bagaimana denganmu? Kauyakin dia akan berhasil?” tanya Sakuma sembari melirik kawan bicaranya.

“ _Saa_?” Amari mengangkat bahunya sesaat, mengulas senyum netral yang terasa misterius. Seolah ia menyimpan seribu jawaban mengapa hal ini secara ajaib dapat terjadi di D- _Kikan_  hanya untuk dirinya seorang. “Yuuki- _san_  sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang. Aku yakin dia tak sembarangan merekrut orang.”

“Apa hubungan darahnya dengan Miyoshi bisa menjadi salah satu pertimbangannya diterima?”

“Bagaimana menurut Sakuma- _san_  sendiri? Kalaupun kabar hubungan darahnya dengan Miyoshi benar, apa Yuuki- _san_  akan langsung menerima Miyō dan meminta kita merahasiakan pelatihannya?” Amari melirik pria di sebelahnya sesaat sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas. Senyum netral terkembang di bibir pria muda itu dan ia menyeletuk, “Sakuma- _san_ , kaudapat salam dari dalam.”

Pria berambut arang itu menoleh ke arah mata Amari tengah memandang, menemukan Miyō tengah melambaikan tangan pada mereka— _padanya_ , seandainya Sakuma memahami itu—sembari tersenyum lebar. Jitsui sontak mengetuk meja sang dara tak sabar. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, sepertinya (Sakuma tak terlalu bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya yang sedikit cepat, jadi ini asumsinya saja) melontarkan ancaman. Gadis itu meringis, lalu membalas ucapan pengajarnya. Sakuma bisa mengerti ucapannya karena gerakan bibirnya lebih mudah dari Jitsui;  _maaf, maaf, Jitsui-_ san.

“Dia terlihat seperti perempuan biasa,” ujar Sakuma begitu Miyō kembali menekuni bukunya.

“Hanya  _terlihat_ ,” sahut Amari. “Dan lagi, bukannya itu bagus?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kalau ia terlihat sebagaimana gadis pada umumnya dan bukan mata-mata dari agensi ini, berarti ia akan semakin mudah untuk menipu musuh, kan?”

 

 _(Badai akan berembus. Sebentar lagi. Dan_ taring _eksis untuk tujuan itu.)_

.

.

.

_(to be continued)_

.

.

.

 **(1)**  : Sebenarnya saya kurang tahu apakah pakaian yang digunakan para wanita penghibur Jepang di Hindia Belanda (lebih dikenal dengan nama  _Karayuki-san_ ) benar-benar  _kimono_  atau bukan. Apalagi mengingat pakaian yang bentuknya sejenis itu punya nama lain. Tapi, karena riset saya nggak dapat hasil (bisa juga terlewat) dan cuma dapet foto-fotonya dari KITLV, jadi di sini saya sebutnya  _kimono_  ya.  _Monggo_  kalau ada yang tahu jangan sungkan beritahu saya (demi kelangsungan fanfiksi ini yang lebih baik) :”D

 **(2)**  : Buku  _Sang Penguasa: Surat Seorang Negarawan Kepada Pemimpin Republik_  yang dialihbahasakan oleh C. Woekirsasi. Versi  _pdf_  pada halaman 122. Dengan beberapa perubahan yang diperlukan untuk cerita.

 **(3)**  : Buku  _Sang Penguasa: Surat Seorang Negarawan Kepada Pemimpin Republik_  yang dialihbahasakan oleh C. Woekirsasi. Versi  _pdf_  pada halaman 123.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Wew, saya sendiri nggak nyangka ternyata diri ini masih mampu nulis chapter 1-nya /ngeeeng. Dan, halo lagi! Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan jejak kalian! Padahal saya yakin ini bakal ambureghul dan tidak layak baca, tapi, masih ada yang datang saya senang sekali :”)) dan, yeah! Akhirnya identitas OC saya pun terkuak jadi saya akan membeberkan siapa dia :”D nama—palsu—nya Miyō; mi dari kanji utsukushii yang berarti cantik dan yō dari kanji yō (persis dengan kanji yō dari Manyōshu) yang berarti daun (ada perdebatan soal arti kanji yō tersebut, tapi saya lebih oke sama yang artinya daun). Di beberapa fic saya yang ada dia, saya suka nulisnya pake Miyo biasa (karena ō-nya estetik begitu /BUKAN) saking malesnya. Untungnya di sini tidak /dor. Sedikit spoiler, relasinya sama Miyoshi bakal jadi tujuannya masuk agensi—kalau sampai akhir nggak ada perubahan ehehe /YHA.
> 
> Terus, special thanks buat Ratio dan Ceban yang udah bantuin ngasih nama laki-laki Jepang yang eksis di chapter ini! /kirim lope-lope/ untunglah gausah lama-lama mikir nama anak cowok (apalagi saya suka begok ngasih nama /ngeeeng). Dan buat latarnya Amari, tbh aja, saya ngarang HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA //usirin. Dan, ya, pelatihan Miyō ini sama kayak anak D-Kikan yang lain, cuma buat ketahanan fisik, doi agak lebih kurang (abis pelatihan renang itu juga besoknya auto sakit). Setelah pelatihan, dia mulai lumayan di tarung-tarung, thanks to Hatano dan Amari (kalo belom mah nanti dipukul sama tongkat eyang /bukangitu).
> 
> Soal bacaan, seperti janji saya, akan saya kasih tau sekarang. Tapi buku aja ya. Males euy nulis nama jurnalnya kepanjangan :(( /KAMU/ Oke! Jadi, saya pake buku-buku berikut: Japan at War: An Oral History – Haruka Taya Cook & Theodore F. Cook; F.Kikan: Operasi Intelijen Tentara Jepang di Asia Tenggara Selama Perang Dunia ke II – Fujiwara Iwaichi; Ten Years of Japanese Burrowing in The Nederlands East Indies – Nederlands Information Bureau; Di Bawah Matahari Terbit: Sejarah Pendudukan Jepang 1942-45 – Nino Oktorino; Runtuhnya Hindia Belanda – Onghokham; Jejak Intel Jepang: Kisah Pembelotan Tomegoro Yoshizumi – Wenri Wanhar (((tbh ada buku yg saia incar tapi belum dibaca sampai detik ini hiks saia memang begok orzz /taboq)))
> 
> Kayaknya kalo diliat-liat, chapter ini masih plain banget heuheu. Dari segi misi, paling yang baru keliatan cuma Hatano sama Jitsui kayaknya ya, itu juga ngambang wwww. Maafkan kebegoan saya dalam menulis makanya jadi begini hiks orzz btw, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan atau diulik atau apapun, jangan sungkan ditanyakan ya /o/ sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blood is thicker than water." (4)

**Jepang**

**November, 1939**

 

“Oh!” Miyō tersentak, teringat sesuatu yang sudah lama ia ingin tanya. “Kaminaga- _san_  baru pulang dari misi, kan?”

“ _Yup_!” jawab pria pemilik nama palsu itu sembari memamerkan cengiran lebar. “Kenapa? Penasaran?”

“ _Ng_  ... sedikit?” Miyō mengendikkan bahunya singkat, wajahnya tampak tak yakin. “Habis aku sama sekali tak dapat cerita tentang pengalaman misi yang lain. Jitsui- _san_  juga tak banyak cerita, Amari- _san_  juga sama saja.”

“Hm ...” Kaminaga memegang dagunya sembari memejamkan mata, tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya berucap, “Yaah, kalau Miyō- _chan_  penasaran, kuberitahu  _deh_.”

“...  _nggak_  jadi,  _deh_. Nanti kutanya Yuuki- _san_  saja.”

“Hei, hei! Jangan begitu,  _dong_!”

“Terus, ceritanya?”

“Hm ...” pria itu kembali berpikir hendak memulai darimana, “yaah, misiku nggak begitu lama, sih. Singkatnya, ada informasi pasukan kekaisaran yang bocor ke tangan Inggris dan aku dikirim untuk memastikan itu.”

“Terus?” Antusiasme sang gadis kian meningkat.

“ _The rest is secret, Sweetheart._ ”

“Ih. Jijik. Pelit pula,” kutuk sang dara sembari menekuk bibir, menyesalkan pilihannya untuk mendengarkan si pria.

Kaminaga tanpa menahan diri tertawa keras. “Kuberi bocoran sedikit,  _deh_. Aku sempat berhadapan dengan ahli mata-mata dari Badan Intelijensi Rahasia Inggris, lalu melarikan diri dari neraka itu. Keren, kan?”

“Kalau nggak diberi tahu semuanya nggak keren, ah.”

“Astaga.” Pria itu kembali tergelak deras.

Miyō memandangi pria itu tak minat, bibirnya masih menekuk kesal. Matanya ganti melirik ke arah lain, dan tanpa dipinta malah mengingat sosok lain yang sempat dilupakannya. Sosok yang kini tengah menetap di negeri orang—yang dicarinya, yang  _dikejarnya_.

“Kalau ...” lirihan gadis itu meredakan tawa Kaminaga, membuat si pria langsung kembali menatap dara di depannya, “... kalau ...  _Aniki_? Miyoshi  _aniki_. Kaminaga- _san_  tahu sesuatu tentang dia?” tanya Miyō pada pria di depannya.

Kaminaga tertegun sejenak, tak menyangka dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan sang dara. Sekalipun hanya melihat sebagian wajah Miyō, ia masih dapat melihat kesenduan yang berpendar dalam mata jelaga si perempuan. “Nah, Miyō ...,” pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap perempuan tersebut lekat, “... kau benar-benar adiknya Miyoshi?”

Miyō tak menjawab, kepalanya lebih dulu menunduk dalam seolah tengah merenungi sesuatu. Senyap melanda ruangan itu selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya dara itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar tanpa beban. Seolah kesenduan tadi hanyalah dusta belaka.

“Benar tidak,  _ya_?” Gadis itu bertanya balik disertai dengan nada jenaka.

“... Miyō- _chan_  jahat, ya.”

“Ini kan karena Kaminaga- _san_  yang mulai duluan. Salah sendiri,  _hmph_.”

.

.

.

**Dalam Bayang-Bayang: Sebuah Operasi Klandestin**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini (kecuali kepuasan batin)**

**Warning:**   ** _OOC_** **,**   ** _typo(s)_** **,**   ** _original characters_** **, alur maju-mundur, serta kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

**Hindia Belanda**

**Awal Februari, 1941**

 

“Ada apa?”

Amari mengangkat wajahnya dari koran, menemukan Miyō tengah mengintip bacaannya. Tubuhnya berbalut  _kimono_ , tetapi kini berwarna biru cerah dengan  _obi_  berwarna kuning. Sepasang mata jelaga sang dara tampak memicing, kemudian mengedip beberapa kali. Begitu tersadar, bibir polos sang dara spontan membentuk huruf ‘o’ besar. “Oh! Tulisannya Kaminaga- _san_? Dapat darimana kau?”

“Sebelum bertanya, bukannya lebih baik kauperbaiki sikapmu, eh,  _Miyu_?” jawab Amari sembari mengulas senyum miring yang kelewat tipis. Tangannya meraih cangkir kopi yang dibawa Miyō sebelumnya, kemudian menyesapnya sejenak.

"Cuma ada kau di sini. Buat apa jadi gadis pemalu kikuk seperti itu?" dengus Miyō sinis.

"Jangan biarkan musuh melihat celah dalam dirimu. Bukannya sudah tahu, atau perlu kuajari lagi, hm?"

Senyum kelewat cerah sontak saja terulas di bibir gadis itu. Namun, nyatanya responsnya jauh berbeda dari ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. "Om-om tua bajingan sepertimu itu kerjaannya cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya?"

“Jangan cari perkara pagi-pagi,  _Miyu_ ,” kekeh Amari usai menjauhkan cangkir kopinya dan meletakkanya di atas tatakan cangkir.

“ _Ah_!” Miyō sontak menutup bibirnya, matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan dan sesal. “Maafkan saya,  _Danna-sama_ —kau berharap aku bakal bilang begitu,  _eh_?” Dalam sepersekian detik, akting tersebut luluh bersamaan dengan terbitnya seringai rubah di bibir sang dara.

“Tidak sama sekali,” kilah Amari tenang sembari meregangkan tangannya sebentar. “Mau baca beritanya? Mumpung di ruanganku.”

“Hee? Jadi aku dibebastugaskan dari pekerjaan pagi ini untuk menetap di kamarmu, eh?” tanya Miyō mengonfirmasi, masih mempertahankan seringai rubahnya.

“Bukannya Osamu Utsumi adalah pria yang suka memanjakan ‘simpanannya’? Apa aku salah?” balas sang pria.

Miyō spontan melebarkan seringai, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat leluasa membaca koran tersebut. “Mana beritanya?”

Amari tersenyum tipis, kemudian melebarkan koran di tangannya agar sang dara bisa melihat berita yang dimaksud. Miyō berhasil menangkap berita yang dimaksud. Letak beritanya memang bukan di bagian  _headline_ , tetapi cukup strategis untuk ditangkap mata dan ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang.

 

 _Pabrik Minyak di [xxx]_   **(5)**

_Ditulis oleh Izawa Kazuo_

 

.

.

“Terima kasih banyak karena telah meluangkan waktunya, Pak,” ujar Izawa Kazuo (Kaminaga) senang. Ia sempat berniat membungkukkan badan, tetapi segera sadar bahwa ia tak sedang berada di tanah kelahirannya. Buru-buru ia mengulurkan tangan pada pria yang baru ia saja wawancara.

Pria itu tertawa sejenak, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan menyeletuk. “Kalian orang Jepang memang tak bisa melupakan adat dari tanah air, ya?”

Izawa (Kaminaga) sempar menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya dan membalas, “anggaplah sudah mendarah daging.”

Pria itu hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, memakluminya. “Kalau begitu, saya permisi lebih dulu.”

Kedua pria itu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan masing-masing. Sebelum Kaminaga meresponsnya, pria tersebut lebih dulu beranjak dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Kaminaga pura-pura tak mengindahkan, kemudian memasukkan notes dan pena ke dalam tas kecilnya sedikit tergesa. Kameranya dikalungkan sejenak dan pria muda itu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan, reporter muda itu menoleh ke sana-sini beberapa kali. Memerhati ruangan demi ruangan, menghapalnya tanpa suara.

.

.

Tazaki harusnya bisa menduga bahwa kota tujuannya kali ini adalah kota yang sibuk. Padahal bulan telah menggantikan mentari—walau jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak. Delapan jam duduk di kursi kereta dari Yogyakarta menuju Surabaya ternyata membuat sendinya cukup kaku.

Dua minggu yang lalu, tepat setelah ia mengakhiri pertunjukannya di Semarang, pria itu sempat menjajaki Yogyakarta. Alih-alih meneruskan perjalanannya menuju bagian barat Jawa, pria itu malah berbalik menuju timur Jawa. Lagi pula, Surabaya cukup strategis untuk mencari informasi sekalipun ia tahu ada dua rekannya yang ditempatkan di sana. Lagi pula, melewatkan kota pertunjukan di Hindia Belanda tentunya akan sangat disayangkan bukan?

_Oh, benar juga._

Tazaki mengulas senyum tipis, mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada kopernya yang cukup besar dan berbaur dengan lalu lalang orang.

 _Seharusnya tempat_ mereka _sudah buka jam segini._

.

.

Bagi Suzuki Miyu (Miyō), hari ini tetaplah malam yang sibuk untuk yang kesekian kali. Sepertinya pelabuhan sedang ramai, salah satu tamu di tempat pelesir itu sempat membicarakannya. Namun, ia tak bisa menguping terlalu lama karena harus membantu pekerja lain—yang didominasi perempuan. Gadis itu bahkan belum sempat melihat Osamu Utsumi (Amari) lagi setelah pagi tadi.

Kebosanan segera melandanya. Kemajuan misi yang diberikan Yuuki padanya masih nol.  _Mau sampai kapan kau berjalan di tempat sedangkan orang itu—_

Gadis itu buru-buru mengenyahkan pikirannya. Berusaha kembali fokus pada penyamarannya, gadis itu bersembunyi di antara keremangan, lalu mengatur napasnya—ritual yang terkadang dilakukannya sebagai Suzuki Miyu, juga ritual yang (diam-diam) mampu membuatnya dapat menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak. Seorang gadis berteriak memanggil namanya tiba-tiba, menghentikannya melanjutkan ritual tersebut. Buru-buru ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ke arah keramaian, mengirim tanda bahwa ia mendengar teriakan itu.

Gadis yang meneriakinya tak ambil pusing. Alih-alih menghampiri, ia malah kembali berteriak, meminta Miyu untuk mengambil minum lebih banyak. Miyu (Miyō) mengiyakan dengan gugup, kemudian menerobos keramaian kikuk. Tak jarang ia menangkap lirikan para kaum adam, beberapa lebih nekad dengan bersiul atau melontarkan rayu manis. Tetapi, gadis dengan  _kimono_  biru itu justru berupaya berjalan lebih cepat ke dapur belakang sembari makin dalam menunduk—sebagaimana yang dilakukan seorang Suzuki Miyu.

Namun, baru setengah perjalanan mencapai dapur, bahunya bersinggungan dengan bahu seorang pria cukup keras. Gadis itu dengan cepat mendongak, hendak mengucap maaf, tetapi suaranya tertahan entah di mana. Bukannya kalimat maaf yang terucap, bibirnya malah menggumamkan kata lain.

“... Tuan?”

.

.

Nakamura Takashi tak menyangka akan kembali bertatap muka dengan gadis yang pernah ditemuinya setengah bulan yang lalu—kalau ia tak salah hitung. Sebagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, gadis itu tak mengenakan riasannya, hanya bibirnya saja yang berhias gincu. Rupanya gadis itu masih ingat padanya.

Detik berikutnya, sang dara terkesiap, warna delima menyapu wajahnya samar. “M- maaf,” lirihnya diikuti menundukkan kepala dan memainkan kakinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Nakamura menurunkan topinya, sama gelisahnya. “Maaf juga ...,” matanya buru-buru dialihkan ke arah lain canggung, “... saya ... harus pergi ....”

Dara di depannya mengangguk, kecanggungannya terlihat jelas lewat bahasa tubuhnya, terutama kakinya yang bergerak kikuk. Pria itu berbalik, meninggalkan sang dara dengan wajah ditundukkan lebih dalam, cukup untuk membuat orang tak mengenalinya.

Miyu masih mematung selama beberapa saat. Ketika ia hendak melangkah, kakinya tergelincir. Gadis itu jatuh, beruntung tak sampai terjembab—meski harus merelakan tangannya menyentuh tanah. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pasir yang tertinggal di tangannya dan merapikan pakaiannya, wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu. Kala ia berupaya memeriksa alas kakinya, jemarinya dengan gesit mengambil secarik kertas kecil yang sebelumnya sengaja ia injak setelah bertubrukan dengan Nakamura dan menyembunyikannya dalam kepalan tangan. Begitu dirasa cukup, gadis itu kembali berdiri, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun di sana.

.

.

“Kau sudah tahu, huh?”

Amari terdiam kala mendengar tanya itu. Diliriknya punggung Miyo yang duduk memunggunginya, menyadari bahu gadis itu terlihat tegap, pertanda bahwa barusan bukanlah pertanyaan pancingan—itu serius. Amari mengurungkan niatnya melangkah, terlebih dulu mengunci pintu, baru menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan netral. “Apanya?”

“Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Om tua,” desis sang dara pedas. Kali ini diikuti tolehan kepala serta tatapan tajam, menegaskan bahwa ia tak main-main.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Amari malah tergelak seolah perkataan gadis itu adalah lelucon belaka. “Jangan kaku begitu,  _Miyu_.”

Miyō  mengalihkan pandangnya, tampak bosan dengan panggilan yang Amari alamatkan padanya. “Sayang sekali, yang sedang bicara kali ini bukan Suzuki Miyu, tapi  _Miyō_ ,” sahutnya sarkas.

“Kalau begitu,” Amari duduk di depan gadis itu, kemudian menatapnya tenang, “apa yang baru saja kautahu, hm?”

Miyō tak segera menjawab, matanya meneliti pria di depannya. Amari mempertahankan ketenangannya, membiarkan hening menjajah mereka hingga sang gadis menghela napas menyerah.

“Nakamura Takashi tadi datang lagi kemari ...,” Miyō memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang telah dilipat kecil, lantas menyodorkannya pada pria di depannya. “... dan menjatuhkan ini—tanpa sadar.”

Amari menerima kertas itu tanpa berkomentar. Matanya meneliti goresan tinta yang tertoreh di atasnya sejenak, lalu menatap kembali gadis di depannya. “Orang-orang yang pernah datang kemari.”

“Orang negeri ini,” gadis itu menegaskan sembari menumpu dagu dengan sebelah tangan. “Di antara ketiganya, yang menyewa seorang gadis cuma satu. Sisanya hanya berjudi. Nakamura Takashi barangkali bertanya pada gadis itu, tapi ....”

“Menyimpulkan terlalu cepat bisa berbahaya, kautahu?” Kedua manik cokelat Amari melekat pada gadis itu.

“Aku tak bilang itu kesimpulan akhirnya. Lagi pula, laki-laki itu juga terlalu kaku,” gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. “Menanyakan kedatangan tamu-tamu itu pada seorang gadis, memancingnya agar memberitahu hal tersebut. Kedengaran janggal. Gadis-gadis di rumah pelesir ini tidak begitu peduli dengan identitas tamu yang mereka layani. Mereka tak bersosialisasi seperti itu. Terlebih, aku ragu mereka bisa mengingat nama orang dari negeri ini sebaik ini—walau masih belum cukup baik, masih ada nama yang salah tulis.”  **(6)**

Amari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. “Lantas, bagaimana dengan gadis yang disewa salah satu dari mereka? Ada kemungkinan dia yang membocorkan informasi?”

Miyō menggeleng sebagai respons pertama. “Aku yakin kalau motifnya lebih karena  _uang_. Fuyu- _san_ , gadis yang melayani tamu itu, seringkali menyisihkan uangnya dan sebulan sekali—kadang dua bulan sekali—mengirimkan uang itu pada orangtuanya. Beberapa gadis penghibur di rumah ini tak jarang menolak melayani tamu oranglokal. Melayani orang negeri ini begitu saja tanpa memilih-milih seperti itu, pasti lebih didorong oleh desakan ekonomi.”  **(7)**

“Hmm ...,” Amari menyentuh dagunya, mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, “semua demi  _keluarga_ , eh?”

Miyō membatu dalam posisinya. Bola matanya membeliak, napasnya tertahan begitu saja. Segelintir potongan masa lalu kembali melintas dalam pikiran sang dara, layaknya menyiram minyak ke atas lidah api. Mengingatkannya pada siluet orang yang ia benci, senyum mencemooh yang penuh percaya diri, serta kata-katanya yang persis belati.

 

[  _“Memangnya kau mampu?”_  ]

 

Usai kilasan masa lalu itu terlewat, barulah gadis itu menemukan kembali napasnya. Diraupnya oksigen dalam-dalam, kemudian diembuskan terlampau lambat. Pandangnya bertemu lagi dengan Amari yang sibuk menjadi pemerhati. Berengsek itu tahu ia baru saja memancing api, dan ia puas mengetahuinya.

“Kau bajingan,” desis Miyō tanpa berusaha menahan amarahnya.

“Terima kasih, sudah sering dengar dari orang lain,” sahut Amari tenang.

Gadis itu mendengus keki. “Harusnya aku tahu itu cuma bakal jadi pujian buatmu.” Ia mengutuk dirinya.

“Kalau begitu, sekarang kautahu.” Senyum menyebalkan itu masih bertahan di bibir Amari.

“Aku  _benci_  membicarakan orang itu, tahu?” Gadis itu lantas berdiri dan membalikkan badan, menghindari bertatapan dengan pria itu dan sibuk menyanggul rambutnya asal. “Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu tentang berengsek itu.”

Amari mengangkat bahunya, masih tersenyum tak bersalah. “Maaf, maaf. Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan itu.” Jelas sekali bahwa permintaan maaf itu tak diucapkan dengan niat.

“Tak disuruh pun bakal kulakukan,” cetus gadis itu. Geraman pelan meluncur dari bibirnya kala merasakan helaian rambut yang tersangkut di jemarinya, membuatnya menyerah dan membiarkan rambutnya kembali tergerai. “... Amari- _san_?”

“Hm?”

“... masih tak ada kabar tentang  _Aniki_ , kah?”

Amari mengatupkan bibir, melanggengkan hening. Matanya memicing sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang sebenarnya palsu, “Tidak ada.”

Miyō tak merespons jawaban itu secepat ketika ia memaparkan analisisnya. “... begitu,  _kah_?”

Tanpa menunggu balasan lain, dara itu melenggang keluar dari ruangan, tak sengaja menutup pintunya sedikit lambat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi derit yang menyakitkan telinga. Amari membiarkan, tak jua mengeluhkan bunyi yang menimbulkan linu di telinganya. Gantinya, justru suara Yuuki yang terngiang di kepalanya, menyatakan titah mutlak yang harus ia patuhi sebelum memutuskan apakah  _Taring_  dapat dipercaya atau tidak.

 

[  _“Jangan sampai dia tahu.”_  ]

 

Amari menyakukan tangannya, lantas menyandarkan punggungnya. Memikirkan akan seperti apa misi ini dan hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki Miyō dengan Miyoshi—seperti saling membenci, tetapi juga terikat satu sama lain.

 

[  _“Apa hubungan darahnya dengan Miyoshi bisa menjadi salah satu pertimbangannya diterima?”_  ]

 

Amari terkekeh, teringat pertanyaan yang Sakuma layangkan sewaktu ikut memerhati bagaimana Miyō menjalani pelatihan. “Memangnya mereka benar-benar bersaudara?” kekehnya geli.

 

 _Sejarah, nama, hingga umur semua calon agen di D-Kikan dianggap sebagai informasi yang sangat rahasia. Mereka semua menggunakan nama palsu, saling menyapa dengan nama palsu, dan menggunakan cerita kehidupan yang palsu._   **(8)**

 

Pertanyaannya, sejauh mana kebohongan itu menutupi kebenarannya?

.

.

.

**Jepang**

**November, 1939**

 

“Yang namanya adik itu kan ada banyak jenisnya,” bela sang gadis.

“Memang status adik itu ada berapa macamnya?” Amari melempar umpan.

“Adik kandung, adik angkat, adik tiri, adik sepupu—banyak, kan?” cetus Miyō setengah merenggut.

“Dan kau adik yang mana, hm?” Jitsui iseng ikut melempar tanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Miyō malah menyunggingkan senyum sepolos balita. Bersuka cita karena hening yang melanda adalah tanda bahwa identitasnya menjadi pertanyaan besar untuk agen-agen D-Kikan. Kebalikan dengannya, yang lain merasa dapat menebak akan seperti apa jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir sewarna  _sakura_  yang mekar di musim semi lalu.

“Menurut kalian, yang mana?”

 

_Kan. Tapi, kebangsatannya memang cukup mirip dengan Miyoshi, sih._

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **(4)** : "Darah lebih kental dari air." Ini adalah pepatah bahasa Inggris kuno. Mengandung arti bahwa hubungan keluarga selalu lebih dalam dan berlangsung lebih lama daripada hubungan lainnya. Dalam fanfiksi ini, pepatah tersebut digunakan sebagai sindiran.

 **(5):**  Sebenernya ini judulnya saya ambil dari judul koran Belanda yang ada di Delpher, terus dialihbahasakan. Judul aslinya  _Nieuwe Oliefabriek_. Diambil dari koran  _Bataviaasch nieuwesblad_ , tanggal 21 Juli 1941. Berisi tentang pabrik minyak baru di Pekalongan.  _Layout_ -nya saya ubah juga ehehe /dasar. Kemudian, penyebaran koran kurang ngeh juga sih sayanya, jadi ... yea, bagian ini ngasal HAHA /plak. Tbh kalo koran dari Surabaya terus masuk ke Semarang (atau kebalikannya gitu) masih ada, tapi Batavia ke Surabaya? Hmmm .... /diem.

 **(6)** : Saya baca tesis di perpus fakultas saya. Judulnya  _Dari Kyuushuu ke Ran’in: Karayuki-san dan Prostitusi Jepang di Indonesia 1885-1920_  ditulis Sri Pangastoeti. Di sini banyak info menarik, antara lain: orang Jepang kala itu menyebut Hindia Belanda dengan  _Ran’in_ ; para  _Karayuki-san_  kebanyakan tidak bisa membaca atau menulis, yang berhasil diwawancara oleh seorang peneliti (hasil penelitian peneliti tersebut jadi sumber buat penulis tesis) bahkan tak tahu nama lengkapnya sendiri (mereka tahunya nama mereka itu dari panggilan orangtua mereka) dan si peneliti berhasil mendapat nama lengkapnya usai menelusuri arsip; para  _Karayuki-san_  juga tidak bersosialisasi dengan baik karena keterbatasan bahasa dan nggak jarang dapet stigma buruk di mata orang Jepang lain karena pekerjaannya; dan lain sebagainya.

 **(7)** : Ada  _Karayuki-san_  yang kasusnya begini (sumbernya masih dalam tesis yang sama). Jadi, sewa pelacur itu dibedain harganya berdasarkan ras; pelacur Eropa (dosen saya yang lain pernah bilang yang agak beda; pertama pelacur AS, disusul pelacur Belanda), terus pelacur Jepang, Cina, dan pelacur lokal—berturut-turut dari tertinggi sampai terendah. Hal ini karena orang Jepang diakuin kedudukannya di Hindia Belanda dalam pengesahan undang-undang baru pemerintah Hindia Belanda tahun 1899 (Meta Sekar Puji Astuti, 2008: hlm. 9). Makanya, pelacur-pelacurnya juga naik harganya gitu. Harga sewanya sekitar 5-7 gulden kalo menurut dosen saya, tapi pas baca-baca kemaren nggak nemu pasnya berapa :”)) terus, nggak semua pelacur Jepang itu mau ngelayanin orang lokal, mereka pilih-pilih juga (mereka maunya sekitaran orang Eropa sama apa gitu, kalo orang lokal maunya orang lokal yang berada). Tapi, ada juga yang katanya nggak pilih-pilih (ini cerita dari salah satu  _Karayuki-san_  yang ceritanya ada di tesis tersebut).

 **(8)** : Kutipan dari  _anime_  Joker Game di episode 1; gabungan narasi di beberapa  _scene_  saat calon agen di pelatihan sampai di  _scene_  ketika delapan agen terpilih jalan ke salah satu bar di kota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: apa sih ieu aing kok nulisnya begini heuheu-- /LU YANG NULIS /PLAK. Tbh, sumpah nulis chapter ini antara kebingungan dan tersesat, jadi maafkan isinya amat sangat tidak berfaedah (mana saya begok banget ngurus genre begini, memang semacam bundir saya itu—tapi anehnya belum menyesal HAHAHAHA /dasar). Mungkin ini penegasan aja, Kaminaga itu kerjanya sebagai reporter aka ngeliput, jadi dia tugasnya ke sana-sini (setahu saya begini btw). KALO ADA YANG MAU NAMBAHIN ATAU NGASIH TAU PENGETAHUANNYA SILAKAN SEKALI MONGGO DITULIS—karena saya juga taunya terbatas banget heuheu memang kebegoan /nyadar.
> 
> BTW KEMAREN LUPA NAMBAHIN BUKU BABON AKA RUJUKAN UTAMA FIC INI: Stephen C. Mercado - The Shadow Warriors of Nakano: A History of the Imperial Army’s Elite Intelligence. SFHKSJFHJSBK MAAFKAN KETELEDORAN SAYA KELUPAAN BUKU INI AAAA ;;w;; /taboq. Terus, sebenernya bukan cuma buku-buku kemaren aja sih yang membangun fanfiksi ini. Ada buku-buku lain yang dipake buat dapetin suasana di Hindia Belanda kayak: M.C. Ricklefs - Sejarah Indonesia Modern 1200-2004; Sri Pangastoeti - Dari Kyuushuu ke Ran’in: Karayuki-san dan Prostitusi Jepang di Indonesia 1885-1920; Meta Sekar Puji Astuti - Apakah Mereka Mata-Mata?: Orang-Orang Jepang di Indonesia (1886-1942), dan lainnya. Nanti kalo ada apdetan baru saya tulis deh ehehe, sekarang soalnya lagi penelitian yang mirip-mirip kemaren aka tentang spy.
> 
> Terus, sebenernya ini diapdet karena kayaknya tadi saya nazar kalo bisa ngumpulin Biblio pas 20 review bakal ngeapdet WWWWW /DIGEPLAK. Fyi, di anime Kaminaga keluar dari penahanan intel Inggris tanggal 16 November 1939 (dilihat dari koran yang ada di mobil menit 21:04), anggap aja adegan awal itu Kaminaga udah pulang ehehe. Saya nggak bisa ngira-ngira sih kapan sampainya, mungkin 1 minggu lebih sampai dua mingguan. Jadi, anggap aja itu Kaminaga baru (((BANGET))) pulang wkwk. Saya juga ngedit beberapa hal di fic ini kemaren-kemaren karena ada yang kurang pas ehehe :")))
> 
> DAN EEAAA emang di sini Miyō belum tau kakaknya aka Miyoshi udah koid di kereta, makanya semacam diawasin Amari biar dia juga nggak dapet info lebih soal kakaknya :”)) mengapa demikian? Tunggu beberapa chapter lagi (kalo saya masih sanggup, doakan /begok dasar). Dan apakah OC saya benar-benar adik Miyoshi atau tidak? Hmm, silakan ditebak: apakah adik kandung, adik angkat, adik tiri, atau malah adek-adekan? /BUKAN /TABOQ.
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang sudah berkunjung, terlebih buat yang ninggalin jejak! :D kalian udah bikin diri ini lebih semangat lanjutin huhuhu (padahal mah apaan beginian dilanjut WKWK /plak). Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :D
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
